


Witch Weekly's Guide to Spicing Up Your Relationship

by brighidg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brighidg/pseuds/brighidg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is wary of Asteria's plans to revive their flagging sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Weekly's Guide to Spicing Up Your Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_canon_fest at LJ. Much thanks to my lovely betas. Nothing here belongs to me but all to JKR, Warner Brothers, and Scholastic Books. I spell the name "Asteria" because that's how JKR wrote it on the Weasley Family Tree.

Draco stared at his wife, waiting for the punchline. 

It didn't come.

Instead she continued cutting the parchment, her wand slicing it into six neat little rectangles which she arranged into two stacks of three. She handed him his half and he realized this wasn't some very elaborate gag; Asteria was serious about this. 

"Not feeling shy, are you?" she asked with a playful smirk. 

Draco scowled in response. Picking up his quill, he wrote down the very first thing that came to mind. It was an entirely sincere desire borne of the moment and he had no doubt his wife would hate it. Beyond that, he had nothing. After several minutes of frowning at the two remaining sheets he glanced at Asteria, expecting her to have the same problem.

She did not. Rather than mulling over her possible responses, she had finished writing them out and was currently folding each slip of paper in half. Squinting as he craned his neck, hoping to get a look at what one paper said, Draco felt a strange mixture of nerves and excitement at what it meant. When she had poured them both drinks and mentioned something she had read in _Witch Weekly_ on how to "spice up your relationship" he had scoffed. He hadn't thought her serious and had never entertained the idea that she had given it this much thought. But why the silly game? Why not simply tell him? What could she even want? 

He wondered if it was some sort of test. Was it less about what she wanted and more about what she expected from him?

Asteria caught his eye and Draco quickly looked down, scribbling the first thing that came to mind. He blamed the last skin mag he had wanked to. The suggestion was filthy and degrading and he was quite certain that his wife would hate it even more than she would the first one. As she should. While he enjoyed wanking to such scenarios, he didn't expect her to act them out. She was his _wife_ , the mother of his child; not some cheap tart spreading her legs in a magazine. 

Good. She would refuse and he would not only be in the clear but also _right_ about what a silly idea this was. 

Confident in the inevitable failure of this endeavor, he wrote down another porn-inspired suggestion. Like the first, it was something that Draco was certain Asteria would balk at. 

Asteria stood, holding a small crystal bowl that had been a wedding gift from her great-aunt. "Done?"

"Yes," he answered, folding the last sheet of parchment before dropping it in the bowl with the others. 

Doing such a half-hearted job of mixing the papers that Draco expected she was trying for one of his, she finally plucked one from the group. Smiling in a way that made him feel guilty, Asteria set the bowl down and slowly unfolded the note.

The smile dropped from her lips.

It was one of his all right. Draco sat up straighter, reminding himself that he was right and this was ridiculous, and braced himself for the worst.

" _Burn each and every edition of_ Witch Weekly _we can find._ " Her shoulders slumped at that and she glared at him, wounded. "Really, that's one of your deepest desires?"  

He should apologize, he knew that. 

"Currently, yes," Draco drawled. 

Clenching her jaw, she shook her head. "You couldn't even play along?"

"Why is this necessary?"

"Why are you being such a difficult arse?"

Biting his tongue so he didn't remind her that it was she who had come up with this elaborate ruse, he ground out, "It was only a joke, try another one."

With an annoyed huff she did, pulling another slip of parchment from the bowl. Judging from the way she arched her right eyebrow and pursed her lips, it was another one of his. 

This was going to be a long night.

Asteria kept her voice even so he couldn't tell if she was upset or amused as she said, "You want to come on my face?"

"That is what I wrote down," he replied coolly, the words _her idea; her fault_ repeating in his head.

She rolled her eyes, tossing the paper into the lit fireplace. Before he could point out that he was right and this idea was stupid, she told him, "You're licking it off."

Draco gaped at her. "You're going to do it?"

"Of course. But not on that couch; it's too low, I hate crouching over it."

Still surprised that she was serious, he rose from his seat. Leaning against the wall, he watched his wife approach. Even after seeing her do it a thousand times before, his breath still caught as she loosened her bun, her dark hair now spilling down her shoulders. 

She stopped in front of him, the corner of her mouth tipped up in a half-grin. "Is there anything else you want?"

"Anything else?" he repeated, still not believing that she would go through this.

She shrugged. "It's your fantasy."

Draco couldn't help but wonder what she was playing at that she was so willing to go along with this. It made him more curious than ever about what she had written down for her fantasies. Not about to pass up the opportunity in front of him, however, he didn't voice his suspicions. "Take off your clothes."

Somehow she still found it in her to blush as she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the lacy black bra underneath. That was a surprise. He was so accustomed to the practical cream-colored ones she had seemed to favor since her pregnancy that he couldn't tell if the one she wore now was new or he simply hadn't seen it in ages. Asteria tossed the dark green blouse aside and his questions about her bra went with it. For now he was content to simply enjoy the display. Biting her lower lip, she snaked one arm behind her to undo the zipper of the black pencil skirt she still wore. She shimmied out of her skirt, one thin strap of her bra sliding down her shoulder and tits jiggling. Draco was quiet certain she could have slipped out of the skirt without bending forward like she was but he appreciated it all the same. The scraps of black lace and string that she'd been trying to pass off as knickers soon followed the skirt and Asteria was left in nothing but her black stockings and heels. 

"Don't," he said, as she moved to push down one stocking. "Leave them on."

She did, her stilled hands tightly clasped in front of her, just above the dark curls between her thighs. His first thought was that she was playing the ingenue as she stood there nearly nude, her breasts pushed together enticingly, cheeks pink, and small smile on her lips. Then he noticed the tension in her shoulders and he realized Asteria wasn't merely being coy. 

Her body had naturally changed after having Scorpius but most distressing to Asteria was the change in her breasts; she hated the stretch marks. Though they had faded to a silvery-white, she seemed constantly aware of them. She refused to wearing anything low-cut or strapless and he couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd seen her like this, naked in a well-lit room. 

"Come here," he said, sliding his hand down her arm before taking her hand and pulling her flush against him. Grinning, she laced her fingers behind his neck, and slid one leg between his, making his cock twitch in response. Draco slipped an arm around her waist, cupping her arse, and she pressed against him in response. Through the thin cotton of his shirt he could feel every breath she drew but it still wasn't enough. Clearly feeling the same way, Asteria pushed him against the wall, her lips pressed against his while her fingers undid his tie. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and he couldn't help but moan. She pulled open his shirt, ripping a few buttons off in the process, before pushing it down to his wrists but no further.

"Asteria," he murmured, trying to lift his arms and failing. He could feel her lips twist into a smile as she nipped at his jaw. "My shirt."

"Mmm?" she purred, leaving a trail of soft open-mouth kisses from his ear to his shoulder while slowly raking her nails down his back. He felt her tongue flick against one nipple before she covered it with her mouth, sucking on it as if it were a preview of things to come. He was so used to the perfunctory fucks, happy to just get a leg over even if it only lasted a few minutes and they didn't remove their clothes, that he had forgotten all the brilliant things she could do with her mouth. She moved onto his other nipple, teasing it with her teeth as she gripped his arse, and he remembered what he had wanted to tell her.

"Asteria." Her name came out in a gasp as she sank to her knees in front of him, her hands moving up his thighs and her hot breath making him squirm. She looked up at him under her dark lashes, one brow arched as she waited for him to continue. "I can't move my arms."

"Why do you need to move your arms?" she asked, kissing the bare skin above his trousers before unzipping them. 

It was a good question. A very good question, he mused, as his trousers fell around his ankles.

"Your vibrator." 

Licking her lips, she looked up at him and he wanted nothing more than to see them stretched around his cock. "You need to move your arms for my vibrator?"

" _No_. Do you still have it?"

Picking her wand up off the floor, she raised it. " _Accio_ pink box!"

In seconds a small box flew into the parlor. It was a cheap-looking thing, bright pink with a little red heart on the side. Muggle most likely, probably made out of _lapstick_ or whatever it was called. Asteria waved her wand over the lock, opening it, and pulled out a gray pouch. From that she produced a vibrator that was entirely different from the one he remembered. Before he could decide exactly how he felt about her having toys he'd never even seen before, she slipped the blue vibrator into her mouth, eyes locked on him. He watched her cheeks hollow as she slid the toy between her lips before pulling it out with a pop.

"Use it," he said, his voice hoarse after watching that display. It had been _years_ ago but he had fond memories of her sucking him off while being fucked by a Charmed vibrator. He had whispered utter filth to her about how insatiable she was and suggested other wizards she might like to have join them. More turned on than he had ever seen her, Asteria had come before he had.

Bracing herself against the wall with one hand, her tight nipples pressed against his thighs as steadied herself, she spread her legs and slipped the toy between. He tilted his head to watch as the vibrator slowly pumped in and out, a small whimper escaping Asteria's mouth. Draco reached for her - wanting to run his fingers through her hair, needing to feel her mouth on him - but was trapped by his shirt.

"This fucking thing!"

His wife snickered but rather than freeing him, she pulled down his pants and wrapped her fingers around his stiff cock. At the first touch of her tongue against his balls, his head hit the wall. He didn't care. It had been far too long; his memories couldn't do justice to the wet noise of his cock sliding between her lips, the sight of her on her knees in front of him, or the feel of her warm mouth.  The sound of her soft moans went straight to his cock and he canted his hips in response. She curled her tongue around the head before taking him deeper, one hand gently tugging his bollocks while the other moved over his shaft.

"You're amazing," Draco groaned, watching her rock her hips as the vibrator fucked her. As much as he loved her mouth, he wanted more. He wanted to be balls-deep in her cunt, to make her beg, and drive her to the edge again and again. Frustrated that he couldn't even touch her, Draco tried to think of something he could say but words failed him.  
Contrary to how she felt most of the time, Asteria loved to hear him talk in bed; the more perverse and vulgar, the better. And he loved doing so, it was a rush telling her all the dirty little things that ran through his mind. He didn't even care if they never came true, her reaction was more important. Somewhere along the way, however, he had stopped doing that. It didn't matter the context or how much she liked it, calling his heavily-pregnant wife an "eager whore" sounded bizarre and telling her about the tea girl he had fantasized about fucking just seemed cruel. 

" _Fuck_." He wasn't going to last much longer. With one final lick, she pulled back, turning her head slightly to the side, and Draco wondered if he could really do this. Perhaps knowing his hesitation, she slid her free hand between her thighs to touch herself while still stroking him.  Eyes hooded and lips parted and swollen as she lost herself in her own desire, she looked like every fantasy he'd ever had come to life. Thrusting into her hand, he came with a low groan, coating her cheek and jaw.

When he was spent, she looked up at him as she touched herself and held his gaze as she licked the corner of her mouth. Something inside him snapped at this. He reached behind his back, pulling at his shirt, freeing one hand and tearing the cuff in the process, before dropping to his knees in front of her. Asteria clung to him, nails digging into his skin, as he ran his lips and tongue over her face and neck, tasting himself on her. Desperate to touch her, he pushed her hand away and circled his fingers over her clit in well-practiced moves, suckling at her tit while he did. She arched in his grasp, pushing the peak of her breast further into his mouth, her low cries turning into a steady keening as she shuddered with her orgasm.

*~*~***~*~*

Draco stood in the doorway, content to watch his wife and child unnoticed as they enjoyed their breakfast out on the terrace. With Scorpius in white, Asteria in pale blue, and the morning sun bright behind them, they could have been sitting for a painting; a modern Madonna and child.

Scorpius looked up, his face splitting into a wide grin. Small chunks of the pear slices he'd been eating fell from his mouth, and the effect was broken. 

"Good morning," she said softly as he kissed her cheek. He kissed Scorpius on the head, and received a pear slice shoved against his nose in return.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, a plate of food appearing before him as he sat down across from her.

"I did indeed." They had made love twice before finally falling asleep. There'd been a tenderness and passion between them last night that had been missing for months. "And you?"

"Very well, thank you," she answered sweetly, licking a bit of jam from her fingertips before folding up a piece of parchment.

"Who's the letter from?

"Mmm? Oh, Daphne."

Raising a brow, he drawled, "Don't tell me the party tonight has been canceled."

He would like nothing more and Asteria knew it. His brother-in-law was not one of his favorite people, to put it mildly. Going to his home, being surrounded by his family and somehow even worse, his friends, to celebrate his birthday was not how Draco cared to spend hours of his life he would never get back. 

"No." Scorpius squirmed on her lap and she set him down, letting him toddle away clutching a soggy piece of fruit. "She's pregnant. She's far enough along that they will announce it at the party tonight. She wanted to let me know first."

"How thoughtful."

She gave him a pointed look. "It is, actually."

Determined not to argue about this, Draco pushed a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth. As if he hadn't been dreading tonight as it was. He couldn't understand what Daphne was thinking. It wasn't as if this was her first child, there wasn't a need to make a fuss over it. She knew this was only the fourth time Asteria had been out of the house in nearly a year, she couldn't wait a few more weeks for this announcement?

"I think Scorpius will like having another cousin," Asteria continued, after a sip of her tea. "And this one will be closer in age. He won't be so alone."

"He's not alone," Draco snapped. "He has us. He has my parents, my aunt, your parents, your sister, your grandparents; he's adored by all of them. Other children should be so lucky."

Asteria barely glanced at him, her eyes focused on her plate as she pushed her food around. "It's not the same."

Pulling his napkin from his lap, he tossed it on the table. "Let's not argue about this, please?"

" _I_ wasn't arguing."

 Taking a deep breath, Draco briefly closed his eyes and reminded himself that arguing with her about this would not solve anything. He opened his eyes and looked over to where Scorpius was standing. His son had his back turned to them as he watched the peacocks milling about the garden. While he had never considered them anything more than noisy lawn ornaments, Draco had to admit they were good at keeping Scorpius entertained.

He couldn't help but frown when he saw that Asteria had pushed away her barely-touched breakfast and was now sipping her tea as she watched Scorpius. Getting her to eat more was proving to be an on-going challenge.

"What?" she asked, peering at him over her teacup.

Knowing better than to give voice to his thoughts and put Asteria on the defensive, he tapped his neck. "You might want to do something about that before tonight."

Her fingers grazing over the bruise he had pointed to, she reached for a spoon to get a better look. While in the shower that morning Draco had found several such marks scattered across his body, souvenirs from the night before.  She smiled, a far-away look in her eyes. The memory of her straddling him, their bodies rocking together as he kissed her neck and held her close, came to mind and he wondered if she was thinking about it as well.

"Gertie's made plans to stay the night." That wasn't surprising. Scorpius' nurse adored their son as if he were her own and jumped at the chance to spend more time with him. "She wasn't certain how long we'd be out for the evening. So once we return from the party, we'll have the night ourselves and there are at least four different ways we can spend it."

Momentarily torn between his own prurient curiosity at how far Asteria would go and his concern for her, the latter won and he chose to be magnanimous. " _Three_ different ways. You've done one of mine. That's enough." 

For some unfathomable reason she looked offended at this. He was ready to wave his napkin and admit defeat. 

"It's not a chore, Draco." 

"I--" The Floo bell interrupted him, cutting short what was certain to be a row. 

"That'll be Daphne," she said as she stood. "Excuse me."

 

*~*~***~*~*

Handcack House was a grand estate. Larger than even Malfoy Manor, it had lush gardens, two ponds, and an apparently famous greenhouse. Draco hated it. That Muggles should live in such splendor never ceased to rankle him. His mood only worsened when they entered the ballroom and - just as he had expected - it was filled with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. His lips pursed into a tight line as he spotted the Potters and Weasleys staring at him _again_ , obviously having just finished talking about him. Subtlety was never a word associated with Gryffindors and certainly not those four. Nodding politely, he turned his attentions back to his wife and sister-in-law.

Asteria looked radiant. Tonight, she wasn't in the dark, conservative dresses she had taken to wearing when she she had returned to society a few weeks prior, but a tight, _strapless_ dress made of material Charmed to match her skin tone. If it weren't for the slight shimmer of the now peach-colored fabric, it might look as if she weren't wearing anything at all.

"Love the necklace," Daphne said approvingly and Asteria cast a sly glance at Draco before thanking her. To go with the dress, she had chosen a long, multi-strand freshwater pearl necklace. He had nearly laughed at the sheer cheek of it. 

Daphne moved on to play hostess to the arriving guests and Draco grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing servant. 

"So," he said, handing one glass to his wife. "How long do we plan on staying?"

"We only just arrived!" That meant hours. While he was glad to have her out of the house and enjoying herself, he wished it could be anywhere but here. "Besides, I didn't think we had plans for the rest of the evening."

The light tone she affected did little to mask the hurt and resentment in her voice. 

"Will you just stop?" he sighed. "I was doing you a favor."

Asteria scoffed at this but he continued, "You were right. I was in a foul mood last night. I wrote down things I didn't mean and that are best ignored."

Not exactly the truth but it would have to do. 

Her expression softened though he knew she wasn't convinced. "Like what?"

"What?"

"What did you write down?"

"Just... things," he muttered, pulling at his tie as he glance around the ballroom. The last thing he needed was for a Potter or Weasley to overhear them. 

She raised a brow at this. "Such as...?"

"My deep desire to dress up like a pony and have you and our house-elf ride me around the garden." For the life of him, he couldn't understand why she was obsessed with this. He had admitted she was right and he had offered to do only what she wanted. What more could she expect from him? In a lower voice, he added, "It doesn't matter what I wrote, I never thought you'd go through with it so -- what is _that look_ for?"

"Nothing," she snarled, blue eyes flashing. With a shake of her head, she set her glass down and walked away.

Draco was sorely tempted to let her go and Floo back home. The only reason he'd even come, familial obligations be damned, was to support her. Despite what she had said to the contrary, he knew she wasn't ready to spend a night discussing Daphne's pregnancy. Every compliment about how lovely Daphne looked would be unspoken judgment against Asteria for her own troubled pregnancies. Every comment about how happy her sister must be would become a slight against Asteria for the months she spent in bed after Scorpius' birth, too depressed to leave the house. Every remark about how wonderful it was that Ioana would soon have a little brother or sister would just remind Asteria of her own miscarriage several months ago. She would sit and smile through it all, insisting she was fine, while wilting like a dying flower.

He didn't even know why they were here.

Setting his glass next to hers, he followed her out to the garden. With only a few floating candles lighting the way, it took him a few moments before he found her. Standing by the pond, arms crossed as she looked out on the water, there was such a look of sadness on her face that he wanted to apologize despite knowing he'd done nothing wrong.

Asteria heard him approach, sending him a quick glance before returning her attention to the water. He rolled his eyes. If she thought he was going to suffer through the silent treatment, she was mistaken. He didn't want to leave her here alone but he would if she continued like this. 

"Are you still attracted to me?" she asked, not looking at him. 

He knew he _hadn't_ misheard her and yet, that was the only option that made any sense. "What?"

Arms still tightly crossed, she turned towards him. "You heard me. Do you still think I'm attractive?"

"Are you completely daft? Of course I do."

"You silver-tongued devil," she said dryly. "Stop before I drop my knickers right here."  

"What do you want from me, Asteria?"

She moved towards him, her eyes searching his face. "Are you happy with a ten-minute fuck once a month?"

 _It's better than nothing._ He didn't say it. He didn't say anything, any answer he could give would only be variations on that. 

"Because I'm not."

"So sorry to have disappointed you then," he sneered, stung by her words.

Asteria gave a small growl of frustration. "I'm not blaming you! But, Draco, don't you miss when we spent hours together in bed trying anything and everything that came to mind? When we could talk about what we liked and what we wanted? When it didn't feel like a chore?"

Draco sniffed. It had never felt like a chore to him but rather like being thrown crumbs after days without food. He had always been grateful for whatever he got even if it left him unsatisfied and wanting more.

"We should get back inside," she said, the jaunty music from the ballroom fading into something slower and smoother. "They'll be serving dinner soon and people will notice if we're gone."

He couldn't care less if they did but knowing he needed time to think, Draco followed her inside.

 

*~*~***~*~*

In a small act of mercy the fates chose to bestow upon him, they left sooner than he had expected. They stayed only an hour after dessert was served; Asteria explaining to her sister that she wasn't feeling well. Daphne accepted this without question but Draco had to admit he was a little more suspicious. 

"I'll tell Gertie we're home," Asteria said once she stepped out of the Floo. 

Laying his hand on her arm to still, he asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

At her blank look, he walked over to the shelf where the crystal bowl sat, currently Spelled to the size of a thimble. Once it had been restored to its normal size, Draco gave the bowl a small shake. "The night is young and we still have four more of these."

Asteria folded her arms. "Really?"

"Really. And it's _my_ turn." With that, he gave the bowl one last shake before plucking a slip of parchment from it. Unfolding it, he blinked in surprised and reached for the bowl again.

"What?" She came towards him but Draco didn't look up, still sifting through the folded notes till he found his third and final one. It was easy to spot due to his tendency to press down until the ink bled through the paper. "What is it?"

He handed her both notes. "We chose the same thing."

"What -- oh," she said softly, peering at the two slips of parchment. "Wait, _that's_ what you were making such a fuss over?"

He huffed at this. "I was trying to be considerate. I thought you hated the notion from the way you reacted when I last suggested it."

From the glare she was sending him, Draco gathered that Asteria had a different recollection of events.

"You suggested it after telling me about the time you tried to _surprise_ Pansy with it."

"First, that was years ago. Second, we were both drunk teenagers." Asteria shook her head but Draco continued, "And she said she'd be okay with trying something different so I merely thought--"

"You're lucky you only got a Stinging Hex to your _face_."

He scowled at this and she carefully refolded the two notes. The seconds passed in silence until finally she looked up at with a small smile. "So you want to do this?"

"Yes," he answered quickly; too quickly from her giggle.

Handing him the folded parchment, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "You tell Gertie we're home and I'll meet you in our room."

He turned to watch her leave, admiring the wiggle of her hips and the way her dress clung to her body. As soon as she was out the door, he tossed the two notes into the crackling fire and reached for the crystal bowl. After discovering what one of her fantasies was, he was more curious than ever about the other two. With a quick glance over his shoulder to make certain he was alone, Draco unfolded the parchment and a noise almost like a whimper escaped his throat. 

 _Good God_ , he had wondered if they were ever going to do that again.  Memories clouding his mind, he set that note aside and grabbed the second one...

And gaped at the delicate writing. They had never even discussed trying that. 

For a second, he wondered if it was a joke but given how serious she'd been about this whole thing, he doubted it. Shaking his head as he tried to focus, he refolded both notes, placed them back in the bowl and, after shrinking the bowl, returned it to the shelf. 

Exiting the parlor, he resisted the urge to run up the stairs two at time. The last thing he wanted was for his son's nurse to pop out of her room just in time to see him bounding up the steps like a child. He stopped at her room first to tell her that he and Asteria were home but they preferred her to stay the evening as Asteria was "too tired to leave the bed." (Or soon would be.) From there he headed to Scorpius' room where he lingered by the door, watching the steady rise and fall of his son's chest. Reassured that Scorpius was sleeping soundly, he headed towards the master bedroom.

Draco opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Asteria's legs, crossed at the knee as she lay back on the bed. She was already nude and this angle afforded a tantalizing glimpse between her legs. Walking around the bed, shedding his jacket and tie as he did, he admired her long legs, the curve of her hips and the fullness of her breasts. He was about to tell her just how stunning she was when he noticed something that took his breath away.

She wasn't lying back with her hands above her head; she was chained to the bed. Two leather handcuffs encircled her wrists, each attached to the upside-down Y-shaped chain that was attached to the bed.

Asteria tilted her head to the side as she gazed up at him. "It's been a while since we tried this."

"It has," he said, tracing her jaw with his thumb and forefinger.

"And I had a feeling you were going to read the other two notes as soon as I left the room."

"I did." He slid his finger against her lower lip, entranced by the way her lips parted and her pink tongue circled the tip of his finger. Bending down to kiss her, he let his fingers slide down her throat and come to rest between her breasts.

"How is Scorpius?" she whispered when he pulled away. Draco fought back a grin at the incongruity of the question and her present circumstances. 

"Sleeping soundly." He sat down beside her on the bed, his chest pressed against hers. Draco kissed her again, sliding his tongue over her lower lip before dipping it into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue, her hands jerking against the restraints as she moved to touch him and he laughed into her mouth as Asteria gave an annoyed little huff.

"I think," he began as he left feather-soft kisses along her jaw until he reached her ear, "you've forgotten how this works." His hand slid up to her left breast, his thumb brushing against one tight nipple while he lightly tugged at her earlobe with his teeth. Asteria gasped at this and he covered her mouth with his. She responded with fervor, her body rising up, her hands again jerking against the chains, while she bit at his lower lip. This was the witch he had married; the one who pushed him against the wall, the one who loved to be on top, who was hungry and demanding and always wanted to give as good as she got.

He broke the kiss, moving lower to focus on her neck and shoulders - and out of her grasp. Asteria gave an impatient whimper at this, sliding her bare leg against his thigh and whining, "Why are you still dressed?"

"You're too bossy, my dear" he murmured against her throat, shifting slightly so he could kiss and bite his way down her neck until he came to the hollow curve near her collarbone. Resisting the urge to focus on her tits like she expected, he pressed his lips against the inside of her elbow, her inner forearm, and the palm of her hand. He glanced down at her, eyebrow arched. "I'll have to do something about that."

Her eyes widened at this, the hint of a smile gracing her lips.

Draco focused on her other hand, softly kissing the tips of her fingers before drawing her forefinger into his mouth, his tongue ghosting along the underside. Releasing it with a pop, he kissed the little bit of her inner wrist that was showing above the cuffs, then worked his way down her arm until he reached her shoulder. Anticipating his next move, she arched her back and pushed her tits forward but he ignored this. Or pretended to, at any rate. Instead, Draco sat up and straddled her waist as he stripped off his shirt. 

"Now, the trousers," Asteria demanded, shifting underneath him as her eyes traveled down his body.

"Not yet." Though his trousers were feeling far too tight and he was tempted by the mental image of his heavy cock against her stomach, just below her breasts...

"That's not fair," she said, pulling him out of his daydream. "I did what _you_ wanted."

Leaning forward till he was hovering over her on all fours, propped up on his elbows; he kissed her on the lips and softly told her, "You have no one to blame but yourself."

Whatever response she had intended came out as a strangled sigh as he sucked a bruise onto her neck. He was overtaken with the desire to do the same all over her body, to mark her as his. Moving lower still, he latched onto her right breast, his tongue circling her nipple before he covered it with his mouth, sucking, tugging, licking it. His hand covered the other, his finger and thumb plucking at her nipple as he gently squeezed her breast. With his tongue he found one deep, silvery scar on the side and he kissed it. Once she was writhing underneath, whimpering for more, he switched his attentions between the pair.

“God, Draco.” Her pleas turned into a giggle when he kissed her stomach. He was struck by how sad it was that he had forgotten she was ticklish there. Asteria wiggled in his grasp as he lay soft kisses down her body until his mouth brushed the dark curls between her thighs. He loved the smell of her, the taste, the feel of her soft skin, and the way she would beg for more.

When he pulled back, Asteria spread her legs, wanton and unashamed. It took every ounce of self-control not to abandon his plans and fuck her through the mattress.

“Next time,” he breathed as he kissed her inner thigh, “I want you tied spread-eagle to the bed.”

She mewled as he continued nipping and sucking at her thigh, working his way toward her knee.

“Because then,” he said, pausing to kiss her behind her knee and loving the sharp intake of breath he got in response. “You wouldn't be able move away.”

He kissed her ankle before lowering her leg back onto the bed and moving towards the other. “Or close your legs,” Draco added, pressing his lips against her shin, kissing his way towards her knee.

“Or do anything but what I wanted,” he finished, teeth scraping over inner thigh before running his tongue over the mark he'd created.

Asteria squirmed. “You talk too much.”

“Do I?”

“Yes. Use your mouth for – _oh_.” He licked at her folds, using his fingers to hold her open as moved his tongue around her clit and over it. Asteria moaned, back arching and thighs closing around him as he licked her, sucked her, and fucked her with his tongue. With one hand, he pushed her thigh away, holding her open. Her cries only grew louder in response, her hips rolling, and he felt a hot surge go through him.

He pulled away just as she was close to climax, moving up her body, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he settled on top of her. Pushing his tongue in her mouth so she could taste herself on him, he couldn't resist meeting her canting hips with a few thrusts of his own.

“Stop,” Draco croaked. He hadn't done all this so it could end in a frantic dry-humping session. Using every bit of will-power he had, he pulled away from her. “Turn around and get on all fours.”

Her face broke into an adorable smile and Draco leaned in to kiss her again. “Do it.”

“Yes, sir,” Asteria purred, turning around in one fluid movement. Balanced on her knees and forearms, bum in the air, she looked like something out of one of his magazines.

Draco hurriedly unzipped his pants, moving backwards off the bed to completely disrobe without taking his eyes off of his wife.

That proved to be a mistake when he stumbled backwards.

“Are you all right?” she cried as he knocked over a chair.

“Fine,” he muttered, face hot as he kicked off the offending clothes. The last thing they needed was for him to knock himself out with Asteria tied to the bed. With their luck, their idiot elf would have decided it was an emergency requiring a full team of Aurors and Mediwizards Flooing into their bedroom.

“Are you sure you're okay, Draco? Maybe we should--” He silenced her with a kiss.

“Shh.”

Settling in behind her, his cock pressed against her perfect arse, he brushed her hair to the side. He began at her neck, kissing his way down her body until he reached her bum. Once there he parted her cheeks with his hands and swiped his tongue over little pink hole, causing her entire body to jerk. He did it again, alternating between long swipes, short licks, and pressing his tongue against her opening until Asteria was again moaning and rocking against him.

Perhaps he had been too hasty in his earlier refusal to have her do the same to him.

Pulling away, he slapped her lightly on the arse. She gasped in pleasure and surprise and he did it again. Five smacks, and she was rocking backwards into his touch, seven and she was spreading her legs. After the tenth slap, he slipped two fingers into her wet cunt, lazily thrusting them in and out and ignoring her demands to go faster.

“Draco, please,” she whimpered when he slid his fingers out and began circling her pink hole, briefly pushing the tip of his finger inside. “Please.”

Kissing the small of her back, he reached for the small tube she'd left on the nightstand. Coating the fingers of his right hand with the slick liquid, he spread it over her opening before slowly sliding one finger inside. He listened to her shallow breaths as he moved his finger around, slipping it in and out.

“Asteria?”

“ _More_.”

He tried two fingers, adding more lube, going slower than before. Her breathing turned into short pants when he had them both inside her, slowly stretching her. With three fingers she was trembling, her knuckles white as they clutched the sheets.

“Fuck me,” she said, her voice tight as she wriggled against his hand.

Draco didn't need to be told twice. With one hand gripping her hip, he used the other to line his cock up with her opening. One push and he was fully inside her and it was all he could do not to thrust just yet.

Asteria rocked against him and he met her movement with a shallow thrust of his own. His attempts at slow, steady movements were lost as she pushed against him, harder and faster until he wondered who was fucking whom.

“You feel amazing,” he told her, fingers twined in the hair at the nape of her neck, so he could tug it back as he pumped into her. Whatever she said in response – possibly “you too” - was swallowed by a moan.

“Faster.”

She didn't have to tell him; with her body clenched tight around him, the sounds of her increasing moans and skin slapping against skin, his need for her had overtaken him. Knowing he was close, he slid his left hand between her legs and stroked her clit. Asteria bucked against him as she came with a wordless scream.

“Fuck,” was the only word he could get out as she tightened around him, one more stroke and he was spilling into her, his body shaking with his climax.

*~*~***~*~*

Lying on the re-made bed, Draco watched as the candle in the bathroom was snuffed out and he smiled to himself. He was ready to call it a night.

“Do you think I should check on Scorpius?” Asteria asked, hovering by the bed.

“No, he's fine. He's asleep.” While he was certain that was true, he did feel a pang of guilt for saying so. Draco knew his motivation was entirely selfish as he had realized long ago he could only sleep well with Asteria beside him.

“I suppose you're right,” she said after a long pause. Pulling back the covers, she slipped into bed beside him. “You cast the Soundproofing Charms, right?”

Draco's eyes flew open at this and he turned to look at her. “What? _No._ I thought you—”

Asteria laughed.

“That's not funny.”

“The look on your face was,” she said, curling up next to him.

“Miserable cow.”

“I love you, too.”

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he kissed the top of her head. Silence settled over them and Draco found himself thinking about what she'd said earlier. “You know I love you, right?”

There was more that he had wanted to say but he couldn't find the words.

“I do,” she whispered, looking up at him. She kissed his cheek. “We'll talk more in the morning. I'm too tired to think.”

Draco smirked.

_The End._


End file.
